Une seconde chance
by potterstoriz
Summary: Harry au temps des fondateurs qui tente de se reconstruire après la guerre Slash HP/SalSerp
1. disclamer

CECI EST LE DISCLAMER :

Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages et l'histoire sont à JKR

J'écris pour le plaisir, je ne touche pas d'argent pour ça, et ce n'est qu'un passe temps. J'essaierai de publier le mercredi et le week-end, pas toujours les mêmes histoires, mais je ferais en fonction de mon inspiration.

ATTENTION :

Mes histoires sont des slashs, donc relations entre hommes et parfois des Yuri, donc relation entre femmes, si vous êtes homophobes, passez votre chemin.

Maintenant, place à l'histoire.

Ah oui, je le fais pour le plaisir, mais j'aime bien avoir votre avis, tant que vous restez respectueux. Je fais attention mais il peut rester des fautes, aussi, vous avez le droit de me les signaler, toujours en restant poli.

BONNE LECTURE  
HAPPY TIME !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Note :**

Cette histoire est un UA au temps des fondateurs, c'est un slash, Harry Salazar Serpentard, je voulais savoir : voulez-vous un lemon ? Je ne l'ai pas encore écrit, mais je pourrais le faire si la majorité le veut.

**Chapitre 1 :**** Une seconde chance ?**

Le moment était enfin arrivé, ca faisait trois semaines que j'étais enfermé dans cette chambre, la chambre de Voldemort. Auparavant, j'avais passé deux mois dans les cachots du manoir Malfoy. Depuis trois semaines, je suis le jouet sexuel du mage noir. Mais j'avais enfin eut un moment seul où j'avais réussi à me libérer du sort d'immobilité et des liens qui me retenaient au lit. Je savais précisément où ma baguette était rangée. Je savais que je n'aurais pas la force de vaincre Voldemort en m'en sortant vivant, alors j'étais clairement décidé : autant mourir et retrouver mes parents, mes amis, et emmener ce satané mage noir avec moi.

J'avais bien suffisamment de coupures et plaies pour tracer un cercle avec des runes de sang, que je déplaçais magiquement sous le lit, il ne fallait pas que mon bourreau s'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit. Je dissimulais ma baguette dans mon poignet, comme j'avais appris à le faire deux semaines avant mon enlèvement. Je me rallongeais sur le lit, immobile, feignant d'être maintenu par les liens magiques, attendant le retour de mon ennemi. Comme d'habitude, il se déshabilla dès qu'il entra, enleva le sort d'immobilité –déjà désactiver- et vint me caresser comme un animal. Il alla prendre une douche, puis revint s'amuser avec moi.

Je devais attendre qu'il ait mon sang sur lui, mais il ne semblait pas décider à ne serait-ce qu'effleurer une de mes blessures. Je dus donc attendre qu'il soit en moi, et qu'il ait rouvert mon anus pour commencer mentalement mon incantation. Par ma vie, pour la magie, que mon bourreau retrouve son âme, et que pour l'éternité, elle visite l'enfer. Je fais dont à la terre de ma magie : que la terre reprenne ce qu'elle a créé, et que grâce à ça, la magie soit sauvée, je t'offre ma magie, Gaïa, mère de la terre et de la magie.

Je senti alors ma magie augmenter, s'activer, et Voldemort hurla avant de retomber inerte sur moi, pour une fois sans que ce soit à cause de la jouissance. Je sentis mon corps se dissoudre, particule par particule, avant que mon esprit n'atterrisse dans un espace brumeux, blanc, où je vis une silhouette féminine m'observer, fouiller dans mon esprit, et me répondre.

J'ai entendu ton souhait, et j'ai observé ta vie. Tu as sauvé la magie petit être, et la magie récompense toujours ceux qui l'aide. Elle t'offre une nouvelle vie, n'ai pas d'inquiétudes, tu seras dans une réalité parallèle à la tienne, mais jumelle. Cependant, tu peux y changer les choses, ça ne créera pas un chaos.

Je senti alors mon corps se reformer, impression désagréable. Et je tombais, m'écrasant sur le sol au milieu d'une salle où quelques personnes parlaient. J'eu à peine le temps de voir un visage au dessus de moi que je ressenti toute la douleur dû à mes blessures et sombrais dans l'inconscience.

A mon réveil, je me sentais tout engourdi, il faisait nuit, personne n'était présent. J'en profitais pour regarder autour de moi, mais je ne reconnu pas le lieu. J'étais dans une chambre, le lit dans lequel j'étais pouvait accueillir deux personnes, et était contre le mur opposé à la porte. En face de la porte, un bureau prenait place sous la fenêtre. Les murs étaient en pierre brut, et les boiseries apparentes donnaient une ambiance chaleureuse. Le sol était recouvert de lourds tapis verts sombre.

J'entendis du bruit venir de la pièce à côté, et je me repliais sur moi-même ; ignorant les douleurs que ça m'apportait. La porte s'ouvrit, éclairant brièvement la pièce, et je pu voir un homme, assez grand, brun, rentrer et refermer la porte. Il alluma une torche, et je pu alors distinguer ses traits. Il a un visage fin, des yeux bleus clairs, un peu en amande, un nez fin. Il commença à s'approcher, et je ne pu retenir un gémissement de peur. Je distinguais qu'il était musclé, des muscles fins mais puissants. Il s'arrêta en m'entendant, et commença à parler doucement. Au début, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait, mais en me concentrant, les mots prirent un sens, et je reconnu de l'anglais ancien. Reconnaissant la langue, c'est comme si je l'avais toujours parlée, elle devint pour moi naturelle. Les paroles étaient douces, rassurantes, alors je me détendis quelque peu, mais je continuais à observer tous les gestes de l'homme, prêt, si je le trouvais menaçant, à me protéger du mieux que je pouvais.

**Tiens, bois ça, c'est une potion antidouleur, celle-là est une potion de nutrition et celle-là une potion de sommeil. Tu dois encore te reposer, demain, on verra si tu peux te lever.**

Il s'assit à côté du lit, et commença à s'approcher pour me soulever légèrement, mais j'étais tellement tendu qu'il rebaissa son bras et attendit que je me calme. Je respirais profondément, conscient qu'il aurait pu me faire du mal depuis longtemps, ou me forcer à boire les potions. Il était juste patient, et le calme qu'il dégageait m'aidait à me détendre. Je fini par hocher légèrement la tête, et il m'aida à me relever un peu. Je m'appuyais sur son bras pendant qu'il tenait les fioles pour que je puisse avaler mes potions, puis il me recoucha doucement, me remit les couvertures sur moi et sortit de la chambre.

Quand je me réveillais de nouveau, il faisait jour, et le soleil perçait à travers la fenêtre. Cette fois, je pouvais distinguer quelques tableaux de paysages ornant la chambre. Je ne me sentais pas la force de me lever, mais je vis sur ma table de chevet deux potions : une de nutrition, et de la pimentine.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, révélant cette fois une femme, je me tendis encore. Je pouvais sentir le pouvoir irradier d'elle, et même si sa magie était apaisante, je ne pu m'empêcher de me rouler en boule. Voyant qu'elle n'aurait aucun résultat tant que je serais dans cet état, elle ressortit, et le même homme que la veille vint quelques minutes plus tard. J'étais toujours tendu, mais moins qu'en présence de la femme, et même si j'observais encore tous les gestes de l'homme, il sentait que c'était plus par précaution et que par réelle peur.

**Je vois que tu as prit les potions que je t'avais laissées. Penses-tu pouvoir manger un peu de soupe ? **Il attendit près d'une minute une réponse qui ne venait pas, alors il reprit. 

**Ecoute, je vais revenir avec Helga, elle ne te fera pas de mal, c'est une guérisseuse. Elle veut juste t'examiner, pour être sûre que tu t'es remis correctement, tu étais très blessé tu sais.**

Il ressortit, et cinq minutes plus tard, il revint avec la femme, un plateau dans les mains. Elle posa le plateau sur le bureau et s'approcha doucement de moi. J'étais moins tendu, mais j'observais tous ses gestes. Quand elle prit sa baguette, je ne pu m'empêcher de reculer, et de dresser un bouclier argenter autour de moi.

**Doucement, Helga ne veut pas te faire de mal, juste t'examiner. Baisse ta baguette Hel'.**

**Mais…**

**Attend, il faut y aller doucement. Est-ce que tu serais plus rassuré si tu avais ta baguette ?** me demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Je le regardais dans les yeux, vraiment magnifique de leur bleu clair, presque transparent. Sans vraiment rentrer dans son esprit, je vis clairement sa bienveillance à mon égard. Je détachais mes yeux de lui pour les planter dans les yeux de la femme. Ses yeux étaient bleus sombre, avec des reflets violets. J'y vis la même bienveillance, mais elle était tâchée d'impatience. Je regardais encore une fois l'homme, il avait dit qu'elle s'appelait Helga, peut-être était-ce la fondatrice, après tout, j'avais l'air d'être dans le passé. Je laissais tomber mon bouclier, mais l'homme retint Helga de lever sa baguette trop brusquement.

**Doucement Hel', vas-y doucement. Bien, tu ne devrais rien sentir, le sort sert juste à savoir s'il n'y a pas d'hémorragies ou d'os cassés.**

Helga lança son sort, et je senti la magie, neutre, traverser mon corps et donner les résultats à l'infirmière.

**Bien, tu te remet correctement, mais il faut que tu continues les potions de nutrition, et se serait bien que tu puisses prendre cinq soupes par jours, et boire un maximum. N'essaie pas de te lever sans surveillance, on ne sait jamais.**

Elle sortit, et l'homme alla prendre la soupe et vint s'assoir à côté du lit. Il m'aida à me relever et posa le plateau sur mes genoux, pour que je puisse manger.

**Je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Salazar Serpentard, tu es actuellement à Poudlard, l'école de magie qu'Helga, deux autres personnes et moi avons bâtie. Elle se trouve en écosse. Sais-tu comment tu es arrivé ici ?**

**Je… Il me retenait depuis quelques mois, **j'avais du mal à parler, alors Salazar me donna une autre potion, en même temps qu'une potion calmante. **J'ai réussi à me servir de ma magie pour me libérer des liens, **parler semblait plus facile, mais les souvenirs restaient douloureux, même si Harry ne s'y enfonçait plus. **J'ai tracé un cercle avec des runes de sang, et j'ai attendu Son retour, je voulais mourir avec lui, retrouver ma famille et mes amis. J'ai offert ma vie et ma magie à la terre pour qu'Il meure, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle m'offrait une nouvelle vie, puis je me suis réveillé ici.**

**Qui est-« Il »?**

**Un mage noir, j'étais le seul à pouvoir le vaincre, et je l'ai fait.**

**Il n'y a pas de mage noir depuis environ 400 ans.**

**Il y en aura dans mille ans.**

**Oh.**

**Je peux modifier certaines choses, je suis dans une dimension jumelle, de toute façon on est tellement loin dans le passé qu'il est possible que je n'existe jamais, ou lui.**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Tu ne t'es pas non plus présenté.**

**Je suppose que vous pouvez connaître mon nom, mais il faudrait que j'en change pour ne pas paraître suspect. Je m'appelle Harry Potter.**

**Oh. Oui, les Potter sont une famille très respectée, et il est vrai qu'un inconnu prétendant appartenir à cette famille serait mal accueilli. Ton prénom est aussi particulier.**

**Il l'est pour vous, je veux dire qu'il est futuriste, non particulier. Est-ce que Evan **(prononcé évane)** ou Ethan est mieux comme prénom ?**

**Evanaël, ou Ivan **(prononcé ivan) **sont des prénoms courants.**

**Evanaël alors.**

**Et pour le nom de famille ?**

**Je ne sais pas, il serait difficile de faire croire que je suis un né moldu, même si j'ai vécu parmi eux dans le futur. Ma puissance magique est trop ancienne, surtout depuis que j'ai reçu mon héritage.**

**Tu pourrais être un voyageur venu du continent, rares sont ceux qui viennent d'au-delà de la mer. Si tu ne prétends pas d'être une famille noble, personne ne cherchera à savoir.**

**Um. Je suppose en effet que je pourrais, mais pourquoi serais-je venu ici en ce cas ?**

**Bien, nous avons quelques jours pour y réfléchir, il est hors de question que tu quittes cette chambre, ou les pièces attenantes pour le moment. Tient, reprend un peu de Pimentine, et voyons si tu arrives à te lever.**

Je bus docilement la potion, et attrapais les mains que mon vis-à-vis me présentaient. Je commençais par m'assoir lentement, sentant tout mon corps protester, ça faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas eu le droit de bouger. Je restais assis quelques secondes, mes pieds fermement plantés dans le sol. Je serrais légèrement les mains pour indiquer à l'autre homme que j'étais prêt, il me tira alors légèrement les bras, me laissant prendre appuie sur lui comme je me levais. Il dut me prendre par la taille pour m'éviter une chute, et je passais aussi un bras autour de sa taille pour qu'il porte la plupart de mon poids. Je me détestais d'être si faible, mais je retins les larmes qui voulaient coulées, et je laissais l'homme m'entrainer dans la pièce adjacente.

C'était un joli salon clair, les murs peints en beige, les meubles en bois de cerisier et les grandes fenêtres faisaient de la pièce circulaire une pièce lumineuse. La cheminée, entourée de canapés et fauteuils, devenait attrayante le soir, rendant la pièce chaleureuse et reposante.

Salazar aida Harry à se diriger jusqu'au premier canapé, où ils s'assirent. A peine furent-ils assis qu'une porte à côté de la chambre d'Harry s'ouvrit, et un homme et deux femmes entrèrent. Harry put reconnaître Helga, et il supposa qu'elle était accompagnée de Rowena Serdaigle et Godric Gryffondor. Il remarqua que les deux femmes se ressemblaient, tout en étant opposées. Les traits de leurs visages étaient communs, mais alors que l'une était brune l'autre était blonde, une avait la peau hâlée, l'autre laiteuse…

Sentant pesé sur lui les regards des trois nouveaux arrivants, il se calla un peu plus contre Salazar, en qui il avait étrangement confiance. Le fondateur sourit au jeune homme, et incita ces trois amis à s'installer. Ne voulant pas perturber le jeune inconnu plus que nécessaire et suite au récit d'Helga, les trois prirent place sur le canapé face à celui des deux hommes, pas trop proches pour ne pas agresser 

le blessé, mais assez près pour pouvoir tenir une discussion. Helga, en bonne guérisseuse vit la fatigue chez le jeune homme, mais elle décida de passer outre, elle n'était en effet que peu patiente face aux mystères, et ce jeune homme en était un.

**Evanaël, laisse-moi te présenter correctement Dame Helga Poufsouffle, que tu as déjà rencontré tout à l'heure, et sa sœur, Dame Rowena Serdaigle, elles sont accompagnées par Sir Godric Gryffondor, nous avons tous les quatre bâti ce château afin d'en faire une école.**

**Enchanté, Sir, Mesdames.**

**Bien, mais passons les politesses, tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi formel avec nous. **

**J'ai scanné ta magie, **continua Godric, et alors qu'il parla, il vit le brun se tendre dans les bras de son ami.** J'y ais découvert des faits intéressants : tu es un membre de chacune de nos familles, il ne peut y avoir de doutes. En revanche, on se demande comment, nos familles n'étant pas liées, sauf Helga et Rowena qui sont sœurs, et chacune mariée.**

**Vos familles ne se sont pas unies dans le passé.**

**Je ne comprends pas…**assuma Helga, les sourcils froncés.

**Vos familles ne se sont pas encore unies, de ce que je sais, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards ont toujours été rivaux, et se sont tenus loin les uns des autres autant que possible. Je ne sais pas de quelle famille vous êtes originaire mesdames, mais elle n'est, à ma connaissance, pas encore liée, ni à la famille Serpentard, ni à la famille Gryffondor.**

**Alors comment peux-tu descende de nos trois familles ? En plus de descendre des familles de nos époux respectifs à Helga et moi ?**

**Je suis né en 1980.**

**Oh.**

**Nous sommes Helga et Rowena Peverell.**

**De quel frère Peverell descendez-vous ?**

**De quoi parles-tu ?**

**Un conte à mon époque raconte l'histoire des trois frères Peverell, qui voulaient traverser une rivière dont le courant était trop fort pour atteindre l'autre rive. Le courant était trop fort pour passer à la nage, ou même en bateau, sur l'autre rive, l'un eut alors l'idée de construire un pont au dessus de la rivière grâce à la magie. La Mort, furieuse d'avoir perdue trois victimes apparue devant eux au milieu du pont. Elle les félicita d'avoir réussit à passer, et décida de leur accordé un vœu chacun. Le premier demanda une baguette qui le rendrait invincible, alors la Mort fabriqua la baguette, avec une branche du meilleur arbre, un nerf de dragon. Le second demanda une pierre, qui pourrait faire revivre les morts, pensant l'humilié un peu plus. La Mort pris une pierre sur le rivage, et lui donna la capacité de faire revivre les morts, le dernier, demanda un moyen d'échapper à la mort, alors celle-ci lui tendit sa cape d'invisibilité. Ils périrent tous les trois, mais Ignotus, le troisième, donna sa cape à son descendant, qui la passa à son héritier etc… Il est dit qu'une personne, en possession des trois reliques pourrait vaincre la Mort.**

**Je vois, notre frère, Aloïsius, a eut trois fils : Antoche, Cadmus et Ignotus.**

**Oh, vous êtes donc les tantes de mon ancêtre, Ignotus.**

**Oui, mais comment un Potter et un Serpentard en sont-ils arrivés à se lier.**

**Je ne pense pas que ce ne soit jamais arrivé.**

**Oh, et comment aurais-tu de ma magie alors ?**

Mon visage se ferma quelque peu, je m'étais un peu détendu le temps de mon récit, mais là, je fus plus tendu que jamais, revoyant la nuit d'Halloween qui avait scellée mon destin. Je commençais à trembler, les tortures de Tom me revenant en mémoire. Salazar soupira, devinant la cause de ma réaction, même s'il ignorait quel était le rapport avec sa question. Ses amis en revanche se demandèrent ce qui, dans le passé de ce jeune homme, pouvait le faire réagir si violement.

**Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des Ténèbres approche, il naitra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois, et le seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il a un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore, et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois.  
Le Lord Noir était votre descendant, sir Serpentard. En essayant de me tuer, il me donna une partie de son âme, et je gagnais ces pouvoirs.**

**Comment… ?**

**Cette prophétie a été faite un peu plus d'un mois avant ma naissance. Un espion du mage noir a entendu le début, juste qu'un enfant naitrait fin juillet, d'un couple l'ayant par trois fois défier et aurait la capacité de le tuer, il ne put entendre la suite, mais rapporta cette partie à son maître. Nous étions deux à correspondre à cette description, et il décida de s'occuper du danger temps que nous étions enfants, et donc pas encore menaçants. Il retrouva mes parents les premiers, et décida de me tuer donc avant l'autre garçon. Quand il arriva chez nous, mon père a essayé de nous sauver, ma mère et moi, mais il fut tuer, puis ma mère se sacrifia pour moi, alors qu'il était prêt à lui laisser la vie sauve. Elle activa alors une ancienne magie, et quand il m'envoya le sort mortel, celui-ci se retourna contre son envoyeur, ne me laissant que cette cicatrice au front, et une part de son âme en moi.**

**Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite ?**

**J'ai vécu chez des moldus, et à 11 ans, je suis rentré à Poudlard, comme les autres enfants à mon époque. Voldemort est revenu pendant ma quatrième année, mais je l'avais déjà fait échouer deux fois. Il m'a enlevé, j'ai fini par réussir à le vaincre en lui rendant toute son âme. J'aurais du mourir dans le processus, mais la magie a décidée que j'avais assez fait pour elle et que je méritais d'être heureux, ce pour quoi elle m'a envoyée ici.**

**La magie récompense toujours ceux qui l'aident, c'est une loi universelle. Tu as en quelque sorte sauvé la magie, mais tu as sacrifié ton bonheur en le faisant. Comme tu l'as sauvée, elle t'a sauvé, vous êtes quitte en quelques sortes.**

**Je crois que je peux comprendre. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi m'envoyé ici, c'est trop loin dans mon passé pour que ça m'importe réellement.**

**Qu'aurais-tu préféré ? Vivre au temps de tes parents ? Tu les aurais vu être des adolescents insouciants, n'étant pas encore tes parents, ils auraient eut ton âge, voir même auraient été plus jeunes. En aurais-tu été heureux ? **

**Je vois votre point de vue, j'imagine que vous avez raison. Puis-je retourner me reposer ?**

**Je vais t'aider. Veux-tu une douche d'abord ?**

**Je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable.**

**Alors après un peu de repos.**

Salazar me ramena dans mon lit, à peine ma tête toucha-t-elle l'oreiller que je dormais, mais je restais accroché à mon hôte, et celui-ci ne défit pas ma prise sur lui. M'observant, il manqua le sourire attendrit des trois autres fondateurs qui vinrent voir pourquoi il mettait aussi longtemps.


	4. Chapitre 3

A mon réveil, j'étais tout gêné, mais Salazar me rassura, il m'apporta à manger puis m'aida à aller dans la salle d'eau. Malgré le nombre important de potions que je buvais, je ne me sentais toujours pas en forme, et ne pas pouvoir ne serait-ce que me déplacer un peu tout seul m'énervais. Cependant, je dus reconnaître que c'était normal, déjà pas gros à l'origine, j'avais perdu presque 10 kilogrammes en deux mois et demi, me rendant totalement maigre. De plus, mes muscles trop longtemps inactifs me criaient grâce.

Quelques jours passèrent où je me reposais presque toute la journée, le reste du temps, je mangeais, me lavais, et essayais de marcher un peu plus que la veille. Jusque là, j'avais toujours pris de la potion de sommeil sans rêve, mais en prendre plus pourrait créer une dépendance et une intoxication, donc ce soir-là, je dormirais naturellement.

Evidemment, je ne mis pas longtemps avant de revoir les scènes de ma torture, et je me réveillais tout tremblant, dans ma chambre toute noire. Miraculeusement, je n'avais pas crié, mais rester allongé m'étouffais, aussi je préférais sortir de ma chambre et j'allais m'installer dans le salon, devant le feu qui s'éteignait peu à peu.Le feu me détendit et je redevenais somnolent quand une porte s'ouvrit.

Evan', que fais-tu là?

Sal! Tu m'as fait peur.

Excuse-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Cauchemar.

Je suppose que c'est normal. Tu devrais retourner te coucher, je ne pense pas que t'endormir sur le canapé aidera.

Je ne veux pas être seul, murmurais-je, comme si j'espérais qu'il ne m'entendrait pas.

Alors je resterais avec toi.

Euh… je ne veux pas t'embêter.

Si je te le propose, c'est que ça ne me dérange pas, idiot.

Je me relevais difficilement, et le Fondateur me tint à la taille, m'aidant à marcher. Je m'effondrais sur mon lit, toujours accroché à mon aîné, ce qui fit qu'il tomba en même temps que moi, sur moi pour être exact.

Il fallait me le dire si tu voulais me servir de matelas!

Non, j'avais besoin d'une couverture supplémentaire, rétorquais-je avec un demi-sourire.

Oh, si c'est ça, je peux aller en chercher une et retourner dans ma chambre…

Je ne répondis rien, baissant la tête et lâchant l'autre sorcier.

Evan, j'étais sérieux tout à l'heure, je reste.

Je ne veux pas te déranger.

Et je t'ai dit que ça ne me gênait absolument pas. Dors, tu en as besoin. Je ne te laisserais pas.

Le silence s'installa dans la chambre, Salazar se plaça confortablement dans le lit, me gardant dans ses bras. Je posais ma tête sur son torse, et j'entendis son cœur ralentir, jusqu'à ce que sa respiration calme m'indique qu'il dormait. Puis, me laissant bercer par le rythme calme de son cœur, je m'endormis à mon tour, au chaud et en sécurité dans ses bras.

C'est une discussion à mi-voix qui me réveilla le lendemain matin.

… confiance, on ne sait même pas d'où il vient.

Je bougeais un peu, me pelotonnant un peu plus contre la confortable source de chaleur à côté de moi. Je voulais tellement me rendormir, là au chaud, temps que je me sentais en sécurité.

Evan, réveille-toi, je dois me lever, entendis-je chuchoter à mon oreille.

Je grognais, pourquoi voulait-on me faire bouger, j'étais bien là!

Aller Evan, on doit finir de tout préparer pour la rentrée ce soir.

Sal? demandais-je en ouvrant difficilement les yeux, reconnaissant enfin la voix qui me parlait.

Oui, c'est moi, et si tu voulais bien me lâcher, je pourrais me lever et tu pourrais te rendormir.

Oh, oui, excuse-moi.

Je bougeais doucement, m'asseyant à moitié pour permettre à mon interlocuteur de se dégager. Il se leva, et profita de mon état de semi-éveil pour m'asseoir sur le lit et me mettre un plateau sur les genoux.

Tu dois manger Evan, tu pourras te rendormir après.

De quoi?

Mange petit, après tu pourras dormir.

Je ne discutais pas, buvant un peu de jus d'orange avant de boire les potions qui s'étalaient sur mon plateau. C'était une habitude : potion de nutriment, force, une pour renforcer les os, une autre de croissance, et une anti-nausée, pour m'empêcher de rendre mes repas, même léger, qui étaient toujours trop au goût de mon estomac vraiment plus habitué à recevoir de la nourriture. Ensuite seulement, je commençais à manger, un toast, une tranche de bacon et un œuf, et je fini mon verre de jus d'orange. Depuis 5 jours, c'était la première fois que je mangeais autant d'un coup. Habituellement, je reprenais une gorgée de potion de sommeil, mais là, je savais que je ne pouvais pas, alors je m'allongeais simplement, laissant les bruits des autres pièces bercer mon sommeil.

Encore une fois, je me réveillais à cause d'un cauchemar. Je vis sur ma table de chevet une potion calmante, j'en pris une gorgée, et vidais la fiole de pimentine. Je trouvais une autre potion de régénération, et l'avalais aussi, bien décidé à reprendre des forces le plus vite possible. Je me levais, et allais vers la salle de bain. L'eau coulant sur ma peau fit partir les restes de mon cauchemar, mais la solitude m'étreignit alors, et je me sentais étouffer par le silence environnant. Coupant l'eau, je me séchais rapidement et m'habillais, allant dans le salon étrangement calme. Je peinais déjà à marcher plus, mais ce silence si envahissant me pesais, et je ressentais le besoin de respirer un peu d'air frais, ou au moins, d'air libre. Lentement, je commençais à parcourir les couloirs vers les grandes portes, heureusement, les appartements étaient au premier étage, proches de la sortie.

Enfin dans le parc, je m'assis sur les marches, épuisé par ma pourtant courte marche. Le vent m'ébouriffais les cheveux, et glissais sur moi comme une douce caresse que je savourais. Des pas me firent sursauter, mais je vis Helga, s'asseoir à côté de moi, sans être trop proche, comme d'habitude. Il n'y avait qu'avec Salazar que je supportais des contacts, de la part des autres, je me crispais, me dérobant et m'éloignant, les faisant sortir de mon espace vital. Ils le respectaient, du moins, autant que possible, en ne se mettant jamais trop proche de moi, mais m'encourageais tout de même à m'ouvrir un peu plus en me parlant naturellement, et ne me laissant jamais dans mon coin.

Besoin de t'aérer un peu?

Oui, les appartements sont magnifiques, mais ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pu sortir. J'ai toujours aimé être dehors, et j'ai l'habitude d'en savourer chaque moment.

Tu parles comme si tu n'avais jamais été libre de sortir.

Je ne répondis pas, pas prêt à dévoiler cette partie de mon passé. Parler de Voldemort était bien assez, ils n'avaient pas à connaître le reste.

J'ai toujours trouvé le parc magnifique, surtout depuis la rive du lac qui borde la forêt. A mon époque, il y avait un saule cogneur à la place du hêtre, le saule avait été placé là pour cacher un passage qui menait à une vieille cabane construite un peu à l'extérieur de Pré-Au-Lard, pour permettre à un loup-garou d'étudier tranquillement, sans risquer de blesser ses camarades les nuits de pleine lune.

Ils ont expliqué pourquoi ils avaient planté cet arbre?

Non, mais ce loup-garou a fait ses études en même temps que mes parents, et il était un de leur ami. C'est lui qui me l'a expliqué quand je l'ai connu.

Il a été mordu à quel âge?

6 ans je crois. Celui qui l'a mordu aimait s'en prendre aux enfants, souvent, il planifiait l'attaque, et se servait des enfants pour se venger des parents. Il voulait transformer le plus de monde possible, surtout des enfants 'plus manipulables' selon lui. Il pensait que s'il y avait suffisamment de lycanthropes, alors ils seraient accepter, et n'auraient plus besoin de se cacher.

Les loups-garous ne sont pas acceptés à ton époque?

Non, ils sont jugés comme des créatures dangereuses. Je reconnais qu'ils le sont à la pleine lune, mais je n'ai jamais connu personne de plus doux et calme que Rémus. Le peu de fois où je l'ai vu s'énerver, c'était toujours à cause d'une injustice, et en général, c'était juste avant ou après une pleine lune, quand le loup est encore à la surface.

Les autres arrivèrent alors pour nous signaler que le repas était prêt. Salazar m'aida à arriver jusque dans la grande salle, heureux des progrès que je faisais visiblement.


End file.
